


Use Me

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some Fluff, kinktober day 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: fic summary: Hanzo's ancestors got him fucked up but you're happy to let him take his frustrations out on your body. ((Not abusive, i'd never write abuse, just rly rough sex lol.))a/n: i have fallen so behind because i’ve actually been sleeping like a normal person also my new job has got me hella fucked up lately so there’s that too. But i’m determined to do all of kinktober even if it ends up trickling down into november. also i didn’t know how to end this one so it ends with a bit of after care fluff cuz is it really a fic of mine if there’s no fluff? :p





	Use Me

You heard a slam of your front door with stomping up the stairs to follow. You sighed, well, Hanzo was home now, and it seems that his elders have done the most to piss him off yet again. You didn't really mind, in fact you enjoyed when he took out his frustrations on you with angry sex, but the emotional toll building up within him couldn't possibly be healthy. 

You sat up from what you were watching expecting your door to slam open at any second attempting to hide any traces of excitement showing on your features. As soon as Hanzo marched through your bedroom door you stood up and walked over to him with open arms. “Baby what's wrong? You seem pissed--!” you were cut off by his lips crashing into yours. You relaxed into the kiss and held him tighter. His kiss was rough as he bit at your lip and gripped your hair in his fist, he was definitely pissed today. 

Hanzo abruptly broke the kiss and started untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “I'll tell you later dearest, right now i just need to clear my head first”. You could tell he was trying not to yell or sound angry but you could still feel the irritation in his voice. You simply nodded and got down on your knees and started to unbutton his pants. You had no problems being his little fuck doll when he was mad and knowing how pissed he seemed right now you were already getting excited for what was about to happen. His dick slapped you in the face as you released him from his trousers turning you on even more. You started at the tip and slowly sucked up and down his shaft, going a little bit further each time you bobbed your head down, stroking his shaft with one hand, massaging his balls with the other. 

The scion grunted and moaned as you pleasured him. Happy to see you oblige to his every need, he felt so lucky to have you. Hanzo gripped the back of your hair, you braced yourself for what he was about to do next. You took a deep breath before he started fucking your face roughly, sliding your head up and down his length. Tears streamed down your eyes and your lungs started to burn from being unable to breathe as he forced himself down your throat. When he finally came he let go of your head and came on your face, you coughed and sniffled as you tried to catch your breath and let air back into your lungs. Hanzo stepped away from you, removing the rest of his clothes as he got a towel for you from the master bathroom and wiped your face clean for you, kissing your tear stained cheek. 

“Get on the bed, face down ass up” Hanzo ordered, removing your bottoms once you got in position.. He smirked as he saw how wet you already were for him and he hadn't even done anything to you yet. “Such a naughty girl, so wet and i haven't even touched you yet. Does pleasing me and obeying my orders really turn you on this much? Hanzo asked curiously as he slowly took off your panties and threw them on the floor. 

He slid his tip up and down your wet slit a couple times before completely shoving himself into you and fucking you at a furious pace. He gave you no time to adjust, the pain being washed out by the pleasure of feeling him inside you stretching your walls and fucking you at such an unforgiving pace. Walking around and sitting down was definitely going to be a challenge these next few days. You didn't mind though, your body was his to use and he could use it as rough or as gentle as he pleased, your one goal was to please him as his lover in anyway possible;mind, body, and soul.

He leant over you and started kissing the back of your neck and shoulders, his arms wrapping around your chest and holding you tight to him as you slid down laying into the mattress, doing your best to keep your hips up and back arched but he was quite literally fucking you into the mattress. Your moans getting louder and louder as he began to hit just the right spots inside you, you shoved your face into the mattress so you didn't have to let the whole castle hear you. Hanzo noticed and grabbed the back of your hair, pulling you to look back at him. “Don't hold back, i want to hear you, scream for me y/n” he said in between grunts as he fucked you even deeper than before, demanding loud moans and screams from you. 

“Hanzo!!!! Oh my god yes-- please keep doing that yes!!! Faster, deeper, oh my god Hanzo please can i cum Hanzo please master?!?!” you screamed and begged as he hit all the right spots in you 

Hanzo moved you so you were both laying on your sides and he was able to fuck you even deeper, demanding even more screams and moans from you. He smirked and licked his fingers before rubbing your clit “Cum for me y/n” 

You screamed his name at the new sensation at your clit, his permission was all you needed. You came hard all over the bed, clenching your heat on his girth squeezing him even tighter than before. “F….fuck you're so tight…” with a grunt and a few curses you felt him twitch within you and his seed dripping down your thigh. With a deep breath he pulled out and exhaled, pulling you closer into his chest, leaving lazy kisses on your neck and shoulder. “Thank you for letting me take out my frustrations with you dearest. You always make me feel better. Do you want me to do anything for you? Start a bath? A shower? Get you some snacks or tea?” he asked as he combed his fingers through your hair. 

“You don’t need to thank me my love, I'm just happy i can help you in anyway i can” you rolled over and smiled at him as you laced your arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his lips. “I guess i am pretty sore and my throat kinda hurts… if it's not too much trouble could you start a hot bath or get me some hot tea please…?” you asked shyly

He smile and nodded as he gave you a kiss back “don't act so coy my love of course i can do that for you. And for the rest of the week until you're soreness is gone the servants will be waiting on your hand and foot. You can't go walking around the castle with a limp it's not good for you.” he said as he got up to start your bath. 

“But Hanzo that's so mean! I don't want to bother the servants all day and night for whatever stupid thing i want” you said with a pout. 

“That's what they get paid for y/n. I know you don't like to be a bother but that's how it's going to be for the rest of the week. If the servants see you limping around and doing anything on your own they have orders to bring you back here to rest. And you can't out-stealth us. We're a ninja clan. I don't understand why you thought that would work last time.” he smirked at the memory of you being caught sneaking around by one of the servants and having to be quite literally carried away back to your room.

After he set up your bath with rose petals and lavender bubbles he walked back to the bed, carrying you from the bed to the bath gently placing you down in the warm water. It was delightful how nice it felt and how calming the lavender smelled. “ahhh this feels amazing thank you so much baby. I just hope i don't fall asleep in here it smells so good.” you hummed as you sank down into the giant bathtub and relaxed. 

“I'm glad you enjoy it. Rest up my love i know you need it after all that aggression i just took out on your body. I'll be right back with tea for us” he placed a kiss on top of your head before walking out. 

For the rest of the night Hanzo joined you in your bath sipping the lavender and honey green tea he had brewed for the both of you. The two of you relaxed in post coital bliss, drinking tea and soaking in lavender enjoying the aftercare before heading off to bed, finally dozing off as the little spoon to his big spoon.


End file.
